1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device, an electronic device, and a method for manufacturing thereof.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. Examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an electronic device, a lighting device, an input device, an input/output device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, larger display devices have been required. Examples of uses for a large display device include a television device for home use (also referred to as a TV or a television receiver), digital signage, and a public information display (PID). A larger display region of a display device can provide more information at a time. In addition, a larger display region attracts more attention, so that the effectiveness of the advertisement is expected to be increased, for example.
Light-emitting elements utilizing electroluminescence (also referred to as EL elements) have features such as ease of thinning and lightening, high-speed response to an input signal, and driving with a direct-current low voltage source; thus, application of the EL elements to display devices has been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible light-emitting device including an organic EL element.